Tears of the Earth
by LavenderAlana
Summary: Io's story, and how he became who he is.
1. Beginning of the End

Lav: Ok, I'm only doing the disclaimer once because I really want to start the fic before, so... Here you go.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own tloz, but I do own Io and any other characters that don't appear in the game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
_.-=:~*'^'*~:=-._  
  
Most people look for legends in the most expected places; in strong, powerful people with big weapons. However, most legends are built on the smallest people, those who seek peace, balance, freedom. Not those who seek  
power. Legends are remembered by the hero, not their cause. That is why legends are forgotten, lost in an eternal shadow of rejection. People feel  
unwilling to tell it because of a loss, and slowly shift the story to a  
joyful one filled with victory.  
  
But that is never how the true story goes.  
  
Without the true facts, a legend is nothing but a fairy tale. A story made for young children to believe, then throw away when they get bored of it.  
  
But the story I'm about to tell you isn't a fairy tale. It has no strong hero, but a weak child itching for peace. The prize is not physical, it is  
for the soul. The villain doesn't always lose. The hero will fall many times before he even gets close to victory. And, when he finally completes  
his task, he will be filled with heartache.  
  
Maybe this is why legends are rejected, because the outcome isn't always  
pretty. But then again, what history isn't?  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning of the End  
  
Fire... fire everywhere... How I remember that dreaded day, the day when my only home was attacked, and how the forest's fate was sealed. When my world was turned upside down, when my journey began.  
It was planned to be a celebration, the time when new fairy orbs would dance across the forest. All of the Kokiri would prepare anxiously for this celebration, carving masks from the Deku Tree's bark, planning plays to act out and just having fun, laughing, playing. But, no, that isn't where I was. I wasn't one of the happy Kokiri children, nor a fairy, and not even one of the pitiful Lost Children. No, I was of my own kind, the lowly Deku.  
My name is Io'tmia Frinerna, but my fellow Deku call me Io. I have lived in the Kokiri Forest my entire life, at least until that very day.  
It is a hard life to be a Deku. Everyone hates you. The Kokiri Children would slay us for entertainment, and the Lost Children of the dark woods would push us around in hope of forcing us onto their side. Most people call the pair good and evil, but to us their just evil. Even their so called hero, Link (whom I have met before, I might add) , is just a killer, a murderer of anything that doesn't appeal to him. And the Deku Tree, that tree from hell. Even at his death we can't be free! Those stupid Kokiri killed nearly all of us just because we made out homes in his trunk! And it's all the same with the Bagu Tree. Ever since we refused to join his 'side', he's been a threat to us all. We can't enter the Lost Woods without getting severe wounds.  
As you can see, we have no home. We hide within the forest in Deku Flowers, but there's still no hope for us. They eventually find us, slaughter us.  
I was in the outskirts of the forest, watching the emerald leaves of spring fall gently to the soft ground. I sighed deeply through my snout- like mouth, brushing a leaf-like hair out of my face. My ruby eyes reflected off a small puddle of water, my wooden skin smooth as glass. I wore a single brown boot that I stole from one of the Kokiri. I used to have the other, but it fell off once when I was running from a wolfos. I wore a tattered green tunic (also stolen from the Kokiri) , along with the Kokiri hat. I'm not sure why I always wore those, but it made me feel good to wear the tunic, especially during that cold winters when the Deku Flowers closed up for hibernation and I was trapped outside until I had forced it open.  
I also had a wooden shield carved from the Deku Tree. No, this time it was a dare. One of my friends, Jura, had dared me to rip a piece off the Deku Tree and bring it back. I returned with a piece of his bark, but also a large scar along my side that lasted so very long. It hurt really bad, yet I felt that most of the pain was from stealing a piece of the fallen tree. I wasn't sure why at that point, but I was connected to the Deku Tree.  
I was behind the forest when the riders came. Thousands and thousands of warriors on horses came galloping down to the forest. Their armor was as black as darkness, and their eyes were filled with the fire of their torches. I leapt out of the way as they charged right past me, and watched curiously as they entered the forest.  
Though I knew that no good could come from spying on these men, I stood outside the forest and watched. The Kokiri shyly exited their homes to meet the strange men. Mido stood in front of the leader of the riders.  
"What do ya want?" Mido asked.  
"We have orders from the king," a dark rider began, "that the forest is to be burned, in order to destroy any threats to him."  
"T-the forest?! All of it?!" A Kokiri asked.  
"I'm afraid so. I cannot do anything to change his orders."  
"But what about the Deku Tree, and all the animals?"  
"They wil-" he began, but faltered. It was obvious that he didn't really want to burn the forest, "They will burn with it."  
There was much commotion as the Kokiri argued in a flurry of anger and confusion. I couldn't make out anything from it, but their cries were useless. The rider raised his hand, and threw the torch into the forest.  
All I remember is screaming. Screaming, and the fire burning my only home. The flames danced across the grass, mocking me. I ran to the Deku Tree's path, but the flames erupted before me. I leapt over the fire as if I needed to get to that tree more than anything in the world. Deku Babas lunged at me, but retreated when they saw the flames stalking me. I dashed to where the Deku Tree lay, and already the fire had blocked my exit. The giant that was the previous Deku Tree was rotting in the center, and at it's left was the Deku Sprout which would grow to be the new Deku Tree. A rider was in front of the Deku Sprout, torch ready to burn the helpless plant.  
I'm not sure what happened after that, one second I'm at the rotting corpse of the dead tree, the next I'm grabbing the torch to save the Deku Sprout. The rider let out a heartless laugh, then grabbed me. He threw me to the ground, then I saw the flash of a silver blade.  
Was it over? Oh, no, it was just the beginning.  
  
_.-=:~*'^'*~:=-._  
  
I woke up staring at the sky. The sound of a cart of a dirt path filled my ears, the hooves of a horse trotting across the well-used earth. The cart's wheels creaked as they drove over the bumpy terrain, sounding as if they would fall off any minute. Trees hung over the path like a roof, but the sky was still quite visible.  
I sat up groggily. Why was I here? Where was the forest?  
The forest! What had happened to it? Was it still there? Where were my fellow Dekus? Were they still alive? Questions flooded my mind. Had the riders taken me here?  
"Where am I?" I cried from the cart in anger, "What's going on?"  
"Ah, so you're awake, brave warrior."  
The voice startled me. Although I had asked a question, I didn't expect an answer.  
Wait, had he called me a warrior?  
"I'm no warrior." I mumbled. Maybe they had mistaken me for someone else.  
"Yes, you are indeed, young one."  
I turned to the owner of the voice, a tall man on a chestnut stallion that was trotting beside the cart that I was on.  
He had a short grey beard with vibrant blue eyes. His hair was of a silvery colour, but must have been brown by how it was tainted. He had a bold face, and a scar across his right cheek proved that he had done battle with another. He wore a red cloak with a gold trim, and underneath it was a sword with a gold handle that stuck out. His horse had a white muzzle and blue eyes, as well as a long white mane and tail.  
"I am Sir Makur the second, one of Hyrule's greatest knights, but you can call me Makur. I heard that the new ruler had ordered some of his men to attack Kokiri Forest, so I came to investigate. I found you beside the Deku Tree. Out cold, and with quite a beating." the man said.  
"...What happened to the forest?" I asked.  
"It's fine, but most of the trees have been burned. You're luckier than the forest was, that's for sure."  
"What about the Deku Sprout?"  
Makur grinned. "Thanks to you, that little sprout is in perfect condition."  
I sighed. As long as the Deku Sprout was safe, the forest would be okay.  
"By what name do you go by, young Deku warrior?" He asked.  
"I'm not a warrior!" I cried angrily. This man was obviously confusing me with another.  
"Then why do you carry such a fine shield and protect the Kokiri from harm?"  
I cringed. Why would I join forces with those killers?! They slew my entire family and nearly my entire race, and now this random Hylian says that because I defended their stupid tree god that I'm defending them!  
"I see... I must have misunderstood the situation. You are not acquainted with the Kokiri?" He continued.  
"Of course not!" I cried, "They kill my kind! Sometimes they even track us down just to see us die. Why would I even want to know them?!"  
"Ah..."  
He scratched his beard and began staring into the distance. After one last glance, he trotted up ahead of the cart. I sighed, then fell back to the hard floor of the cart, and stared up at the sky.  
What was I going to do? I was trapped on a cart and miles away from his home, only to find out that I was taken by mistake! It was all because of those horrid riders that attacked the forest. Even if it was filled with hate, it was the only home I had.  
The sound of a gentle voice soothed me. It sounded like a bird's soft song and a young maiden's ballade. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the beautiful melody.  
"So, you're a Deku? You look funny!"  
I jumped at the voice. A young bird-like creature stood before me. Never had I seen such a creature! It had a bird's beak and brown feathers all over it's body. It's legs were also like a birds, but in all other ways, it looked like a Hylian. I stared at the creature dumbly.  
"What, never seen a Watarara before?" it said.  
I couldn't answer. My tongue was tied up in fear, but my mind was flowing with curiosity. All I could do was shake my head.  
The creature sighed. "We're the bird tribe from a far-off country. I was caught by a funny man on a horse and brought here."  
I continued to stare.  
"What are you, mute? Can't ya talk?"  
I shook my head again.  
"Then speak up you idiot! You should never keep a lady waiting."  
"Uh... Hello?" I answered. What was I supposed to say?  
"Finally! Hi, I'm Aeri. What' your name?" She said kindly.  
"...I'm Io'tmia, but everyone calls me Io."  
"It's nice to meet you, Io." She smiled playfully.  
At first Aeri seemed to be a strange person, but now she seemed more friendly. Who knew that there were races other than the Hylians, Kokiri, Lost Children, Deku and monsters? Well, technically Deku was a class of monster, but that was by Hylian terms, not the terms of the actual race.  
Aeri flicked my snout and laughed. "You have a funny nose!" She cried.  
"Well at least I don't have a bird's ugly face!" I said, offended.  
"Well at least I have good comebacks!"  
She laughed again, and I held back my anger. I would have attacked, but there were warriors everywhere and it was obvious that this Aeri girl was a friend of theirs. It's best not to mess with people who's friends have big swords and aren't afraid to use them. I made a tight fist, then calmed myself down. Why couldn't I just leave?  
"Oh, Makur's calling me, so I have to go. See you later!" She cried.  
In a moment, her feathery arms formed into large bronze-colored wings. She then flew through the air ahead of the cart, in the same direction of my captor.  
On that day, I met two of the most important people that I would ever meet: Aeri and Sir Makur. There were two more people that I would meet, and then everything would be explained. If only I had known that at the start, for I would soon make the biggest mistake of my life. 


	2. The Truth Won't Always Set You Free

Lav: Ok, now I have more time to say stuff!  
  
Kaz: Umm... Why couldn't you before?  
  
Lav: ... *silence* Your opinion doesn't count, be quiet.  
  
Kaz: -_-'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own tloz, but I DO own Io, Aeri, Makur, Goru, Hykana and... Uh... KAZURA!  
  
Kaz: -_-''  
  
Lav: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Truth Won't Always Set You Free  
  
I stood up in the cart to see my surroundings. The cart that I was riding was in the center of a small army made up of mainly Hylians. They all rode horses and all has swords at their belts. They also had either red, blue or green cloaks, each with a strange symbol on it. From my view, it looked like a golden triangle, but it seemed to have something in the center.  
I squinted by eyes to try and make out the symbol, but the cart hit a bump and knocked me off balance. I fell, and lay there on the cart, on my back. I was in the same position that I awoke in, lying on my back on the rough surface of the cart. If only those warriors surrounding me would leave so I could make an escape. The only thing I wanted was to go back to my forest. Even if it was charred, and even if I would be attacked by Kokiri, I would be back home with my friends. Besides, I had survived all ten years of my life there with no trouble at all.  
But how could I even imagine escape. I'm a Deku! Even if they decided that they don't need me, they would kill me in an instant. I had no hope for survival now, unless I stayed with these strange people.  
"I heard that you've already met Aeri, huh, Io?"  
Great, it was Makur again. At least he wasn't calling me a Deku warrior anymore.  
"You seem awful quiet. Are you okay?" He asked.  
Am I okay?! What did he think?! He just took me from my home and forced me to stay with him, what did this guy expect as a response?! Rage burned within my soul, threatening to take over. I held it back, but now I knew that I wasn't welcome here. Never had I gained so much anger from a single man! I had to think fast, I had to escape.  
One of the warriors ran up beside Makur and began speaking to him. Finally! My chance!  
Without wasting time, I jumped off the cart and began running. I kept running, ignoring the cries from the various knights. If I stopped, I would be doomed.  
I soon saw that I was past all the warriors. Finally, I would be free! Now all I had to do was find out where Kokiri Forest was...  
I screeched to a halt as a giant rock-like creature blocked my path. It had long arms with short legs, a short neck and rocks coming out of it's back and a bit at the arms. It's head was slightly pointed and it had a very short white beard. It was brown all over.  
"Now, where do you think you're going, little guy-goro?" it said as it lifted me from the ground.  
Never had I been so terrified! Even Aeri was less frightening than this beast! Although, this creature had a less annoying personality than Aeri.  
Makur galloped up to the creature. He sighed when he saw me, almost as if he wanted to keep me here. Why would he even care? I didn't belong here.  
He stared at me angrily, and I stared back. "Sorry about that, Goru. It seems like my friend here must have fallen off the cart." He said.  
"No, it's alright. I'm just happy I could help-goro." It answered. This Goru seemed friendly, but I still couldn't trust him.  
"This is Io. We saved him from the forest yesterday while you were gone."  
The two began to follow their party again. Goru was still carrying me like a child, and it was getting very annoying.  
"Reminds me of the first time Hykana came-goro, tried to run off back to Gerudo Valley. At least I was here this time-goro." Goru said.  
Gerudo Valley? Hykana? I had never heard such names. I would have asked more about those names, but I was taught to never interrupt an adult.  
Makur let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, it wouldn't be very good to have to chase him all the way to Kokiri Forest." He said.  
I sighed. It was obvious that they were going to keep me here for quite a while.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
Goru gave me a blank stare. "Makur-goro... You didn't...?" He said.  
"You're right, I should have explained," Makur answered quickly, "But he was out cold in a burning forest, I had no time. And when he awoke, I didn't get a chance to tell him."  
Goru rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses. That's all you have, isn't it-goro?" The rock creature laughed, "Well, Io, it's a pleasure to meet you- goro." He extended his other rock-covered hand to shake with mine, and I uneasily accepted it.  
"I... was just wondering," I began, "Why do you say 'goro' all the time?"  
"I'm guessing that you've never left the forest, huh-goro? I'm a Goron, and it's a common accent for us to have-goro." Goru answered kindly.  
"...Oh."  
I still didn't quite get it, but I didn't want to annoy them. Goru seemed nice for a giant rock monster, even if he looked scary. Maybe he was only scary because I've never seen a Goron? Either way, he was a nice guy.  
"Well, we're still moving at the moment, so it's best for me to explain after we've set up camp," Makur said, "That way, you can meet the others first."  
"Your making up excuses again-goro!" Goru stated.  
Makur laughed, then trotted towards the front of the party. Goru dropped me onto the ground and smiled.  
"You run along, now-goro. Don't get yourself into any trouble." He said.  
I nodded, then began walking along with the group. At least everything would be explained soon, then maybe I could leave.  
It was mid-day, and the sun was high in the sky. The trees danced merrily with the wind, brushing their leaves together in the serene movement.  
I could hear that song again, the same melody that I had heard not to long ago. The trees seemed to dance to the song, and soon all of nature became part of that very dance. Even the shining sun's rays seemed to form a piece of the dance.  
I searched for the owner of the voice, hoping to find the young maiden who produced the beautiful call. It was difficult to even take a good look since I was so low to the ground and surrounded with others, but I soon found the cart that I awoke on. I gleefully climbed back on and searched the sky, until I had found the one I was looking for.  
It amazed me at first to see such a person singing such a song, but then it seemed fitting. Aeri was happily flying with her bronze wings above the party, singing the arcane tune aloud for all to hear. A woman near her was watching her sing. The woman had long deep-red hair that was tied neatly into three long pony tails that reached her waist, each with a golden ring holding them up and a long golden tube around them. A shorter pony tail dressed in a similar way was in front of each ear as well. She wore puffy violet pants and a piece of clothing that was too small to call a shirt. Unlike most Hylians, she had round ears.  
Maybe this person was Hykana? It seemed fitting since only me, Goru, Aeri and Makur weren't dressed like the warriors, and so was this woman. Thus she must be Hykana, or someone I haven't heard of yet.  
I sighed as Aeri finished her song. It was so beautiful. Even the musical birds of the forest would turn down in shame.  
The other woman was clapping now. She obviously liked the song too. She was just happily trotting along on her black mare, listening to Aeri's song in such peace. If I wasn't so shy, I would be right along side her, listening to the tune myself.  
The cart suddenly slowed to a stop. As I looked to the up, I saw the blackened sky of night, a faded moon rising into the sky. The tainted sun fell towards the horizon like a bright orange egg falling from it's cloud nest. An owl's call alerted me of the coming of the late afternoon, and I sat on the hard wooden surface. Maybe now I could plant a Deku Flower and get some sleep...  
I turned to where Aeri was, only to find that everyone was headed for a small clearing in the forest. The cart began moving again, and I looked eagerly ahead.  
For once I had noticed the white horse pulling the cart, following with no rider to guide it. I looked back ahead to where we were going, to see a small campsite covered with large blue tents. They had a boxy shape and small openings, but it was clear that everyone was going inside them. Probably to rest for the night. I yawned lazily and jumped down to the ground.  
It seemed that all the horses were being tied up to a fence now. The horse that had brought me here was following them, and soon another warrior was untying the cart from it's body.  
The man was wearing a red cloak with that symbol again, and I still couldn't make it out! His hair was lightly colored, and his eyes were shadowed by the trees. He had a good build, but I've seen better.  
The man quickly ran into a tent. It was much larger than the others, and coloured a soft violet. Not long after, Aeri, Goru and Hykana were lead in by Makur. I watched curiously as they disappeared into the cloth shelter, disappearing into a candle-lit room.  
"Excuse me, Io, but you are needed in the meeting area." A voice said behind me.  
I jumped at the noise, spinning around to see who it was. The warrior who I had seen earlier was standing before me, crouching down to reach my height.  
"You mean the purple tent?" I asked.  
"Yes, that one." He answered softly.  
I could now see the man's face more clearly, his crystal eyes staring into my rubies. As I looked to the symbol on his cloak, I saw that it was three golden triangles forming a larger one. As I stared at my tainted reflecting in the gold token, I felt captivated by it's occult beauty. It was filled with purity and calm, yet ferocity and danger.  
I nodded, then turned to the direction of the tent. I guess I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.  
Candlelight danced across the violet walls as I entered the dim room. I was used to seeing in the darkness, and my eerie red eyes proved so as they became filled with a deep red light. I could easily see that the others weren't so lucky to have such eyes.  
They were seated in chairs, but I sat on the grass. It wasn't as soft as the grass in Kokiri Forest, but it was good enough.  
Beside me was Hykana, sitting baredly in a chair with her head resting on a desk. On my other side was Aeri who also was sitting in the grass. Beside her was Goru, standing since he would probably crush the chairs.  
"Ah, Io. Now that everyone's here, we can begin." Makur announced.  
"...Begin what?" I asked as I sat on the soft grass beneath the tent.  
"Explaining."  
Goru mumbled something under his breath, and Makur gave him a cold stare. Goru became silent again, but I could see a narrow grin.  
"I guess I should start with why you're all here, since I'm sure that only Goru knows about this," Makur began, "So I'll start at the beginning.  
"Only three or four years ago, a Gerudo named Gannondorf entered the castle and became quite close to the king. At first it seemed like an alliance, but not long after did he attack, killing most of Hyrule's best knights. I was one of the few who survived. Afterwards, he obtained a piece of the Triforce, taking control of the thron-"  
"Can I ask a question?" I interrupted.  
"Yes, what?" Makur answered in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
"What's the 'Triforce'?"  
"Well, the Triforce is the three sacred triangles that the godesses left behind before leaving to the Golden Realm. It's a powerful item that can either bring peace or war depending on who touches it. It is also said that if you do so, you can make any wish in the world and it will be granted. Any other questions?"  
I would have asked where the Golden Realm was and who the goddesses were, but I didn't want to be rude. When Makur saw that no one else had any questions, he continued.  
"Anyways, Gannondorf took control of the throne and began spreading a plague of death and destruction across the land. As soon I saw this, I took what was left of the Hyrule Army and what little suplies we had to find a way to defeat Gannondorf.  
"As it turned out, there was a way. There was a legend about some 'Hero of Time' sealing away a certain 'darkness' into the dark world, so all we have to do is find the hero and get rid of our darkness, right?  
"Well, actually, it's a bit more complicated, which explains why all of you are here. The Hero's duty is to fight the darkness until it's too weak, then the six sages of the elements have to seal it away. Now, we're traveling to find those six sages, or at least those who can help.  
"Now, all of you seem to be near one of the temples: Goru lived it Goron City, directly below the Fire Temple in Death Mountin crater. Aeri travels the sky every migration, making her closest to the Light Temple in the Golden Realm. Io lived in Kokiri Forest, closest to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods. And Hykana here lived in Gerudo Valley, closest to the Spirit Temple in the Desert of Illusions.  
"Now, as you can see we have found four possible sages, and even if our guesses are wrong, surely the goddesses won't make our battle pointless. If we cannot defeat our enemy, we will weaken him for the true hero."  
"So that's why I'm here?" Hykana cried as she stood up, "So I can destroy my own king?! I'm a Gerudo for Farore's sake! Gannondorf is my ruler! Do you think I'm just going to try to kill him because he's destroyed some threats?!"  
"You call the Kokiri, the peaceful forest children, a threat? Why would they even want to hurt anyone? Gannondorf, no matter what you think, is evil. There's no doubt about it." Makur stated.  
"He's not evil! Maybe unwise at times, but surely he is not of darkness?"  
"I am sorry, but apparently he is."  
Hykana stared coldly at Makur, hate burning in her eyes.  
"There's nothing I can do, he is evil." Makur said in response to her stare.  
She snorted in disgust, walking towards the tent's exit. She pushed the flap out of the way in a harsh matter, then walked angrily out of sight.  
"...Well," Makur said, "I guess we should all get some sleep."  
He then stood up and exited himself, followed by Goru and Aeri. I just stood there for a moment, still trying to understand what chaos I had been pulled into, then it sunk in. I understood why I was here, but I would never be able to leave now. Not until such a wild legend would be fulfilled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lav: Wasn't that angsty?  
  
Kaz: I guess...  
  
Lav: And now, it's time for...  
  
REVIEW TIME!  
  
Snowsilver reviews: Hey, wow. Original! I like that. And it's neat how you integrated some of the elements from the manga into the story.  
  
I really want to know what happens. I hope you continue this soon!  
  
Lav: Why, thank-you! I did enjoy the manga a lot... I hope you like this chapter!  
  
END REVIEW TIME!  
  
Lav: Hmmm... Now I'm bored. Anyone wanna reveiw?  
  
Kaz: Nope.  
  
Lav: ...Oh, ok. 


End file.
